Percy Jackson, Son of Oceanus
by Trickay
Summary: What if our beloved hero was not born a son of Poseidon, but the mortal child of Oceanus? Who will he fight for in the wars? How will the gods react? Will he be able to cope with everything thrown at him? His life isn't going to be easy, although there might be somebody who will be able to capture his heart, and help him live his life as the mortal child of a Titan. Zoe x Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

Percy Jackson was no normal kid. While other teens worried about trivial things like homework, dating, and school, Percy ran, stole, and hid for his life while worrying about things like gods finding out about him and casting him into the pits of hell, monsters catching him and ripping him apart, and staying out of sight and mind of nosy mortals. You know, just your average Sunday evening.

Percy hasn't always had a life like this. In fact, his life was quite normal and peaceful until it all came crashing down on him. You see, Percy's father isn't a loving one. Nor is his father someone he has ever met. After all, its quite hard to have a father - son relationship with a titan.

Oceanus, the titan lord of the seas, was Percy's father. Fortunately or Unfortunately for Percy, he never knew this. Not until 2 days ago when his mother revealed the truth with her dying breath. She told him he had to learn to survive on his own, or he won't make it. She told him specifically to avoid the Long Island area of New York.

But that wasn't all she told him. She explained that the gods would seek to destroy him for his heritage, and monsters would love to get their hands on him because it would be a way for them to get revenge on the Titans for walking all over them and treating them with no respect.

He couldn't associate himself at all with the ocean, because Poseidon would recognize Titan blood the second he set foot in the water. No wonder she always kept him away from beaches. She told him that there was no one of this planet like him that wasn't immortal.

The closest thing to him were demigods, the children of the gods, who would destroy him if they ever found them. Percy would've never believed any of the things she just said, if not for the Minotaur that had disrupted their lunch and impaled his mother before he snapped its neck. As Percy watched the last bit of life and love leave his mother's eyes, he felt his heart clench and his whole body went numb as he stared at his mother, her eyes lifeless, unwavering, and unblinkingly.

He gently closed his mothers eyes. Her body slowly fell to the side, leaning against the diner's wall. He had to go. Now. He could easily hear the shrieking sirens in the distance, getting closer every second. Percy closed his eyes as he felt all hope evaporate from his body. He was terrified. For the first time in his short life, Perseus Jackson was alone.

...

...

...

 **Percy's POV**

I felt nothing. Nothing at all. When the hellhound the size of a large grizzly bear bit into my calf and savagely teared off a hunk of my leg, leaving nothing but a raw, bloody gaping hole, I didn't feel pain. Despair. Terror. i felt numb. I was ready to die. in fact, I wholeheartedly embraced it. The past 2 days of my life on the run has been living hell.

I couldn't wait for the sweet release of death to take hold of me, to let me forget all my troubles and live in peace forever. But something still drove me. If you asked me to tell you what gave me the adrenaline rush and what inspired me to twist my body around and brutally shove my fingers deep into the disgusting beast's eye sockets and gouge at it's eyes, I would give you the honest answer of I had no idea.

But once I saw the beast whimper in pain, I saw my chance. I jumped on the beast and unceremoniously shoved my fingers right back into the hell spawn's eyes. I hooked my fingers at the end and pulled as hard as I could until I heard a resounding _pop!_

The beast completely gave up on fighting and covered its eyes with its paws, cowering on its front legs and desperately trying to nurse its injuries. I began to sprint away again, knowing the beast wouldn't chase me anymore.

As I ran, I suddenly felt elated. I realized that no matter how bitter I was at the world, I didn't want to die. I've been given a colossal task, one that I am sure I will fail, but regardless, the beauty of the world is worth seeing every day.

And as this revelation came to me, I felt a searing, agonizing pain on my lower leg. I glanced down, and immediately grimaced and looked back up, trying not to be sick. The entire back of my calf was missing, sitting soundly in the hellhound's stomach. The the section of my leg that was left from that area looked like a red hunk of flesh.

I knew it was a horrendous injury, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be walking on it anytime soon. If I was able to get surgery or something, I'm sure my leg could end up good as new, but with a couple nickels, two empty bubblegum wrappers, a random bent paperclip and some lint, I definitely wasn't going to be getting surgery.

The last thing my fevered mind was able to think of was wishing that health insurance applied to fugitives before I fainted, my body dropping hard on the cold, unforgiving asphalt.

 **?'s Pov**

Unbeknownst to the boy who just collapsed on the pavement, me and my group were watching. The kid was clearly an on-the-run demigod and probably just got done fighting a monster. Mortals dont tend to have bite wounds in the middle of the city the size of a shark attack.

"Hey Mason" I muttered to the 13- year old son of Poseidon, who really looked like he didn't want to be there. "We need to help this kid. Can you help me lift him up?" He huffed, clearly annoyed. "Do we have to actually help this idiot? It's his fault he got in that situation." he stated arrogantly. I glared at him with strong dislike, letting my eyes narrow into slits.

"Ok, Ok. Damn Annabeth, if looks could kill, I would be in Elysium right now." he muttered. Pfft, yea right. He would never make it into Elysium. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, which often became cluttered due to my nature as a child of Athena. I got up and slowly approached the unmoving figure that was the boy we just witnessed pass out.

I studied him carefully, taking note of every detail. He had medium length windswept black hair, with small streaks of green in it that gave him a unique look. I couldn't quite see his eyes, but I took note of his lean physique and tanned skin. He had tattered, grimy clothes and a slight grimace on his face as he lay there.

My eyes drifted down to his legs and I could see a very large pool of blood forming underneath one of his legs. I quickly flipped him over and gagged at the sight of his calf. It didnt even look like a leg, it was just a chunk of meat that was raw and caked in blood. I hurriedly reached into my backpack and poured some nectar down his throat.

I also tried to feed him some ambrosia, but he simply wouldn't eat it and I didn't need him choking on it. I looked at my partner with contempt. He looked right back at me, his sea- green eyes locking with my gray ones. I looked at him for a moment, noticing how he looked slightly miffed by the way I was looking at him. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get him to camp?" I said angrily.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the boy with something that looked close to disgust "How do we even know he's a demigod? He could just be some stupid mortal." I sighed at my partner's stupidity. "Seeing as he's alive and well after feeding his nectar, and not burning up, hes obviously a demigod. Now come on dunce, we need to get him to camp as quickly as we can." He looked at me with clear anger in his eyes "Don't talk to me like that. I bet you're just jealous I got credit for returning Zeus's bolt and journeying through the Sea of Monsters untouched." he finished smugly.

It took all of my willpower, and I mean ALL my willpower not to punch him where the sun doesn't shine and go off on him. My fatal flaw is hubris, and he has the audacity to say that to me? I took a deep breath to calm myself, and looked at him with a sickly sweet smile, letting venom drip into my words "Let's just get him to camp so I don't have to keep talking to you." "Fine" he said, looking triumphant and arrogant as if pissing me off was an accomplishment.

I decided to drop it as I picked up the kids legs and Mason got his head. We had to get back to camp. Chiron had sent us to make sure the city was normal because of all the odd monster activity recently. We obviously hadn't expected this, but Argus was waiting for us a couple blocks away and having another demigod for the cause was certainly worth the trip, seeing as nothing had gone wrong.

As I thought, I looked at the boy curiously. He didn't look like any other demigod I've ever seen at camp, and I've been there for about half my life. I had a feeling he would be special.

I had no idea how right I was in saying that he was special.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I can't thank you enough for checking out my first ever story on this site. If you have any comments at all, don't hesitate to review. I want all your feedback. Thoughts on the plot, constructive criticism, telling me if I suck or not... I want it all! I will be updating this story alot, regardless of reviews and such but I would be very motivated to work harder If I got even a single well thought out review ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning in annoyance and pain as I did so. My leg felt like it was on fire and my head was throbbing, with each pulse I felt a new wave of pain fill my brain. Perhaps the migraine comes from hitting my head on the concrete when I fainted...

...

Wait a minute... where am I? The ceiling that I just realized I was staring at had a simple beige color that felt somewhat homey. I felt my back pressed against the soft surface of a bed, and the rest of my body was quite warm, indicating that I was under covers.

I slowly turned my head to my left and observed the wall and small table next to the bed. The wall had a small window with thick curtains closed partially over it, blocking most of the light but allowing a bit to filter through.

The table was small and circular and looked like it had been carved out of some sort of tree stump, judging by the circular patterns. On it sat a glass pitcher filled with what appeared to be apple juice and small golden colored cubes that looked like some sort of sweet. As I was about to turn, I heard a firm voice cut through the silence. "About time you woke up, you've been asleep for 3 days."

I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life. I jumped and quickly whirled around to located the speaker, only to accidentally bump my head into the bed board. I recoiled quickly and put my face back into my pillow, clutching my head as the pain increased by tenfold. I heard a very unlady-like snicker and sighed mentally. Great. Now whoever found me thinks I'm and idiot.

I slowly raised my head off the pillow and looked at the speaker. She had piercing gray eyes that felt like they were looking into my soul, curly blonde hair, and a cross between an exasperated and amused look on her face. I thought she would comment on the giant tear in my leg, and I knew I would have to do make some stupid cover up story and get out as soon as possible.

Instead, she looked at me, and tilted her head slightly. "You drool in your sleep. Like, alot. I think I could've filled a water bottle with how much you drool in one night." I looked at her incredulously and said the most coherent thing my brain could possibly muster at the moment: "Where am I?"

She rolled her eyes as if this has happened a million times before. "Well, I assume you know Greek mythology is real, unless you think that monster that got you was a vicious dog or something." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I stared at her blankly, then jolted myself out of my stupor. As I thought of an appropriate response, the gears in my head began to turn.

"Well... I- uhh... I guess I know it's real." I said stupidly, not really paying attention. "You... guess it's real? What is that supposed to mean?" she said condescendingly, narrowing her eyes at me. As I searched for a response, it suddenly hit me. Shes somebody who knows about the whole Greek-Mythology-is-real thing. Check. She's a kid, about my age. Check. Probably not a monster. Check. She took me in after knowing I got attacked by a monster, so she can't be a mortal. Check. Shes probably a demigod. Check.

As I realized this, my eyes widened. Just my luck, getting stuck in a camp that would kill me on the spot if they knew about my heritage! I mean really, only someone like me would have that rotten of luck. I mean, it's already bad enough that I have a Titan as a father.

Now I have to somehow get out of whatever this camp or settlement place they have going without raising the alarm bells until I'm gone. Great. I knew I had to act, to play nice. If I make her suspicious, I would never get out of this camp alive. I needed to get her to think I'm not a threat or out of the norm, and slip away when she doesn't expect it.

As I was sitting there thinking all this, I realized I was just sitting there blankly, staring at her. I quickly snapped to attention and said, "Erm... what was the question again?" She face palmed, and I gave her a cheeky grin. "Never mind.." she muttered. "So, what is your name?" I thought about it. A name couldn't hurt. But then, I might well have some fun, seeing as this girl clearly doesn't like me.

"I do believe I asked you a question first, and I am still waiting on an answer. And, you have to tell me your name first. Then you get to know mine." I said coyly, a mischievous smirk on my face. I could easily see her face turn red and had to bite my tongue to avoid letting out a laugh.

"The place your in is called Camp Half-Blood, your new home. My name's Annabeth. Now, what's your name?" she said in a fake, sweet voice. "Percy. My name's Percy." I finally admitted, and she gave me a triumphant smirk. She must really hate not knowing things.

"Well, before we head out, I need to tell you: your leg will be fine and will heal completely on its own over the next week or so, but that thing can't take much more than your body weight. Any running or really anything besides walking might aggravate it and you really don't want that to happen. Understand?" she breathed out heavily at the end of her rant. She was talking at a rate I didn't know was possible. I responded with a salute and a grin on my face "Aye Aye, Cap'n!"

"Ok then, let me show you around camp and give you the basics."

 **(I decided to skip the whole showing Percy around camp because it would happen just like the original book series, hopefully you guys dont mind. I would just see it as filler content which I dont want. However, if you do want scenes like the original, tell me!)**

 **4 Hours Later**

 **(Percy's POV)**

After getting a unnecessarily detailed explanation of how everything works in camp, I sat in the Hermes cabin with my back against a worn down dull wooden panel. Annabeth really wasn't lying about my leg. When she was giving me the grand tour I accidentally tripped on a rock (I know, I know, laugh it up) and let's just say I didn't get off the ground until she fed me what she called ambrosia.

Man, I was right about them being sweets, because they tasted exactly like caramel-covered chocolate bars. Apparently they taste like your favorite food, the same with nectar, which was what I thought was apple juice.

She also told me about a event at camp tonight called Capture the Flag, which is exactly what it sounds like. I was considering using the event to maybe sneak out of camp, but on my leg I wouldn't be getting very far. I would just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself...

I jumped up, startled by the obnoxiously loud horn sounding in my ears. As if clockwork, the entire Hermes cabin (none of whom I trusted) stood up and rushed to the door pushing each other out of the way. I waited for everyone to get out the door, then carefully slipped out. I limped towards the dining pavilion, careful not to hit any of the rocks hiding in the grass. When everyone sat down at the various tables, me being last so I had to awkwardly limp past everyone on the way to the Hermes table. When I took a seat, Chiron stood up.

"Alright campers! You know the rules! No killing or maiming! After dinner, we go to our respective flags! Good luck!" Everyone began eagerly wolfing down their food after giving up a portion of their good to the gods. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to sacrifice food for the beings that would want me dead, and I didn't want to give them my scent. I scraped half my plate into the fire and muttered, too quietly for anyone to hear "for my mother."

20 minutes later, I was sitting against a hard tree in the middle of the camp forest, sweating profusely. I mean really, wearing armor is like sitting in an oven, and it's night time! As I sat there distant shouts coming closer snapped me from my thoughts. I quickly scanned the treeline, readying myself. The whoops and shouts came closer, and I settled into a ready position. I had clunky armor that would probably make me trip, a completely unbalanced sword, and a leg that was still throbbing painfully. But hey, I wasn't about to sit there and get run over.

I saw birds taking off from a certain section of the forest and a second later, a figure barreled out of the treeline, sprinting straight towards me. I kept my calm, slowly stepping out of his way. I was the last defense between him and our flag's defenders and I was determined to not let him get that far.

Right when he was about to run past me I quickly jumped right in front of him. He wildly slashed his sword, trying to force me to get out of the way. I easily parried the clumsy blow and put my sword in a ready position. However, before I realized what was happening, his momentum carried him forward. Right into and through my sword.

There was a sickening squelch as my sword impaled him through the stomach, the tip poking out his back.

He looked at me in utter shock and I stared at him in terror. What... what have I done?

"I heard people emerging from the woods all around us, gasping in shock when they saw us, for neither of had moved from our positions. It seems like the entire camp was there in the blink of an eye. Then, it happened. There was a bright glow above me and even more people gasped, all of them looking terrified.

I looked up to see a trident, glowing in an ethereal green light. However, it wasn't Poseidon's trident.

This trident was twisted all the way up the handle and to the 3 tips, which were barbed and looks much more intimidating than a regular trident. I looked at the glowing wall with text behind the trident and saw that it said, in Ancient Greek: _Behold, the mortal child of Oceanus. May he bring death to Olympus._ There was a shocked silence.

Then there was a blinding glow as thirteen blood-thirsty Olympians flashed in, all looking at one person murderously, all ready to kill one person. Me.

 **A/N: Well well well. I hope you guys like that little ending twist I gave you. I apologize for the somewhat bland beginning, it was necessary in my opinion and it needed to happen. Anyways, is Percy good or bad? How is he going to get out of this? Will he join his father in trying to take over Olympus? Who knows. Again, all reviews are welcome! If you have the time, make sure you leave one! Oh and one more thing, do you guys like these length chapters? Or should they be longer and a bit less frequent? Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is going to be longer than the previous 2 and a bit more detailed. I plan on making the rest of my chapters like this. The only reason my first 2 chapters weren't as detailed was because I wanted to establish the story as soon as possible. Also, I had to rewrite this chapter from nothing when I was 3,000 words in because it didn't save. So sorry if this comes out later than expected or their are grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy.**

(Previously)

 _There was a sickening squelch as my sword impaled him through the stomach, the tip poking out his back._

 _He looked at me in utter shock and I stared at him in terror. What... what have I done?_

 _"I heard people emerging from the woods all around us, gasping in shock when they saw us, for neither of had moved from our positions. It seems like the entire camp was there in the blink of an eye. Then, it happened. There was a bright glow above me and even more people gasped, all of them looking terrified. I looked up to see a trident, glowing in an ethereal green light. However, it wasn't Poseidon's trident._

 _This trident was twisted all the way up the handle and to the 3 tips, which were barbed and looks much more intimidating than a regular trident. I looked at the glowing wall with text behind the trident and saw that it said, in Ancient Greek: Behold, the mortal child of Oceanus. May he bring death to Olympus. There was a shocked silence. Then there was a blinding glow as thirteen blood-thirsty Olympians flashed in, all looking at one person murderously, all ready to kill one person. Me._

Well, at least my death would be quick. This is the only thing I had time to think before a Celestial-Bronze infused fishing net was thrown over me, courtesy of Poseidon. I fell to the ground, and grimaced in pain as I felt dozens of little fish hooks dig into my skin, which were on the inside of the net.

I looked up, only to see a heavy, black combat boot swiftly descend, crushing my stomach. All the air in my lungs came out in a gasp of pain. My vision blurred and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. A rough hand grabbed me and the world disappeared around me. I felt like I was falling through an endless void, until a sterile marble floor appeared and I fell onto it with a thud. I suddenly felt the nauseous effect increase by tenfold and I promptly emptied my stomach contents onto the floor, ruining it.

I heard someone sneering at me from right above me and the same combat boot stomped on my upper back, forcing my face to go right into my own vomit. I gagged and desperately held my breath, trying not to get sick again.

I slowly turned my head, my vision finally clearing just to see the rough face of Ares staring down at me, laughing. I ignored him and decided to take the opportunity to observe the faces of all the Olympians. I first looked at Zeus, who was glaring daggers at me. I guess he really doesn't like the children of Titans, which means there's a high chance that he is harboring some self-loathing.

I moved my gaze onto Hera, who was looking at me as if I was a cockroach, with her nose shriveled up in disgust. Moving onto Poseidon, I couldn't help but recoil a bit. His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at me with hate. He must be remembering his fights with Oceanus to decide who would be the ruler of the sea.

Demeter was looking at me with something that looked like pity. Maybe not every Olympian was so... unreasonable. I re positioned my stare onto Athena, who was gazing at me intently like she was trying to see into my soul. Her face however, was completely blank. She was hiding her emotions, and doing a damn good job of it.

Apollo stared at me, appearing torn. His face was twisted into a weak glare as he looked at me, but his eyes seemed sad, as if he also pitied me. Ok, that's 2 Olympians who might not kill me on the spot. Artemis was giving me her best glare she could muster, but I dismissed it, seeing as if the myths were true, she would hate me because I'm a male regardless.

Ares was trying and failing to stifle his laughter while explosions lit up his eyes, which I wasn't quite sure what to make of. Aphrodite seemed to be looking at me almost disapprovingly, as if I didn't meet her beauty standard with vomit smeared on my face. Both Hermes and Hephaestus avoided looking at me, Hephaestus toying with a metal object in his hand while Hermes's eyes wandered around the room we were in.

Dionysus, on the other hand, was looking at me with absolutely no interest in his eyes, his face more or less dead. After observing them all, I sat there in the tense silence waiting for one of them to speak. Finally, Zeus spoke in a thundering voice that echoed throughout the room. "Leave the boy here, everybody return to your thrones.

Just like that I was laying down in the middle of the throne room alone, although I could feel the power radiating off the gods not far away, so I assumed I was in the throne room. I raised my head, ignoring the stinging pain in my scalp as the small hooks pierced it, and saw I was right. There was no ceiling, just thick, fluffy white clouds that covered the sky completely. There was graceful but intricate marble columns scattered throughout the room. The thrones were all unique to the god or goddess sitting in them, but they formed a U shape. The walls were made of the same marble.

Finally, there was a huge bonfire in the center of the room, the fire sitting in a large Celestial- Bronze bowl on the ground. A very young girl who wasn't looking at me tended to it.

Zeus's voice broke the silence again. "We must decide where we can put this Titan spawn or if we should kill him. Perhaps we can throw him into Tartarus?" I couldn't help but feel dread spread throughout my body at the mention of throwing me into Tartarus. I didn't deserve this. I didn't choose to have Oceanus as my father, nor did I mean to stab that kid.

I heard a voice to my right start to speak up. It was clear, firm, and commanding. I tried to turn to my right to see who was speaking, but as I did, one of the hooks in the net dug into my wound on my leg, tearing deeply at the already extra- sensitive skin. I quickly sucked my breath in and tears filled my eyes as agony coursed through my veins. When I finally recovered, I tuned back into what the person, who I realized was Athena, was saying "-so we can't put him in Tartarus or we will just give him a family reunion."

I realized what she was saying. They couldn't put me in Tartarus because that would be giving me to my father. I shuddered at the thought. Everybody fell silent again until Zeus spoke again "Then I suppose we can just kill him, so he will never be a threat to Olympus again. All opposed to killing the Titan spawn?" The way Zeus said the last sentence implied that you would be in serious trouble if you opposed. There was no takers, well none on the right side anyways.

"Very well, this Titan spawn will be executed. I think a public execution will be a good morale boost to Olympus. I will have Hades hold him in the Underworld until the execution date. Council dismissed." And with that, all the other Olympians but Zeus flashed out of the throne room. "Hestia, make sure he tries nothing, I'm getting Hades." he said commandingly. The young girl at the fire gave a small nod and Zeus disappeared in a flash of bright light.

I shifted a bit in my net-prison, but stopped when I felt the hook in my wound move again causing fresh new waves of pain. I gritted my teeth and stared into the bonfire. I felt uncontrollable anger surge through my body and heart. I hated everything. I hated the Olympians for discriminating against the children of Titans when Zeus was the son of Kronos himself. I hated my father for everything he represented and even daring to have a mortal child. I hated the Fates for giving me such an unfair life. And most of all, I hated myself for letting myself get captured so easily. If I hadn't gotten bitten by that hellhound, If I hadn't collapsed, if I took the chance to leave camp during the Capture the Flag game. If only I hadn't been claimed. And worst of all, if only I didn't impale that kid. As my mind wandered to that last train of thought, my eyes widened. I hadn't even thought about the kid and felt guilty for what I did until now. In fact, the boy was probably dead. I felt shame burning in my cheeks and tears stung my cheeks. Maybe I am a monster.

Suddenly, the fire shot up to the ceiling and turn into a mixture of pure black fire and bright red flames. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the girl appeared right in front of me, with warm brown eyes and a sad smile. "The hearth represents your feelings. The higher the flames, the stronger your emotions. The black in the fire represents corruption, self-loathing, hatred, and bitterness. The bright red represents your regular feelings, your compassion, sympathy, and strength. Your mind is in turmoil, young one. You know my name is Hestia, what is yours?" She murmured in a gentle voice.

I looked into her concerned eyes and tried to speak, but all that came out of my throat was a strangled sob, which I quickly bit back and berated myself for being weak, especially in front of a goddess. She reached one of her small hands through the net and grabbed it, giving it a soft squeeze. Warmth spread through my body, and I couldn't help but give her a small smile. "Th..Thank you." I managed to rasp out. She looked at me with a gaze full of sympathy and whispered in my ear "Be strong in days to come, young one." Hestia snapped her fingers, replacing the cruel net I was trapped in into some simple Celestial Bronze shackles. She then disappeared in a wisp of flames.

A few seconds later, A man wearing a crisp suit that seemed to be moving approached me. He had thin black hair, sharp facial features, and a thick brow. As he got closer, I saw that is moving suit was actually what appeared to be souls trapped inside the fabric. I shuddered inwardly as I imagined being a soul trapped in Hades's, for I assumed it WAS Hades, underwear. He looked at me with a blank stare, he didn't appear to have any hate or love for me. He just looked at me with complete indifference. He then suddenly put a hand on my shoulder. I again felt myself falling through a void, and a moment later I landed on a cold, gray, and lifeless concrete floor. I gagged and tasted bile in my throat, but managed to avoid throwing up.

I looked around, but I couldn't see anything in the pitch black. I waited for my eyes to adjust, and found myself looking at what appeared to be my new home until I got executed. It was a dimly lit tiny cell, with a cotton blanket and straw pillow lying in the corner. The walls and ceiling was the same dull gray color as the floor. There was no back window, and the front of my cell had a metal door wit a small slot to push food through. I looked at Hades and looked back at me with... was that sympathy?

He said to me in a gruff voice " I know exactly what it feels like to be discriminated against by the gods for things out of your control. I hate to do this to you, but I have no choice. Hopefully you can find a way out of this predicament. Good luck, boy." With that, shadows formed in the corners of my new cell and engulfed him, and when the shadows were gone, he was gone.

(Line break)

 **(Percy's POV)**

It's been several days since I arrived in my new "home." I wasn't sure how long it's been exactly, seeing as the only light in my cell comes from whatever light source is in the hallway outside my cell, and even then it just comes in through the small crack in the door and the tiny cutout of the slot of my door. For the past few days, all I have done is eaten and rested, making sure I was ready to attempt an escape when my execution came.

As I got lost in my thoughts, I was suddenly jerked out of my reverie when I heard the jiggle of a key being inserted into my door. My heart rate instantly skyrocketed, as I knew exactly what was happening. It was the day of my death, or it's supposed to be anyways. But even if I had to defy fate itself, I won't die like this. I know the Titans are worse than the gods, but the gods are making a mistake and I don't intend to be another victim of their many blunders. The door swung open, and two skeletons wearing Roman Armor and swords clattered in. They grabbed me on either elbow, hefted me to my feet, and walked me to wherever I was going.

I wasn't going to try to escape now. This wasn't a good opportunity, seeing as I would be stuck in the Underworld. They lead me through dimly let, depressing hallways until we came across a large metal door that seemed to suck the happiness out of the air, etched with grotesque images. The skeletons paused for a moment chattering and clacking to each other. Then one grabbed both my elbows and the other pushed one of the doors open.

The door opened slowly and creaked loudly as it did so. I was pushed into the pitch black room, and Hades seemed to materialize from the shadows clinging to the room. A pair of Celestial Bronze shackles appeared in his hand which he promptly clicked onto my wrists. I made sure to keep my face expressionless, but on the inside I was jumping for joy. The shackles would be unbreakable, of course, but they just had smooth circles that would clamp around my wrist. While it would too tight of a fit to slide my hand out, if I dislocate my thumb...

With those happy thoughts in my head, he grabbed my arm and there was once again that dreadful feeling of falling through the void, and I landed on a improvised wooden stage, with a crowd of hundreds roaring below me.

I looked to my left and saw a man clad in full black with a black cowl hiding his face, wielding a wicked sharp, gleaming ax. I unconsciously gulped at the sight of the ax and turned behind me to check if anyone was standing behind me. Thank Gods, or maybe not, that no one was behind me. All the Olympians were standing in front of me, standing before the bloodthirsty crowd.

I couldn't help but admire the beauty of Olympus as I looked at the streets around me. There were brightly colored vendors lined down the streets, and beautiful ancient Greek structures. I looked at the crowd below me and saw that it was mostly nymphs, minor gods, various spirits, and the occasional rare demigod.

I saw Zeus turn around and look at me, before saying to me "Kneel, Titan spawn." I got on my knees and started to desperately tear my thumb through the cuff, ignoring the sharp needles of pain shooting through my hand as I did so.

Zeus went into a speech about how the gods are glorious and the Titans are scum and explained I was being executed for "crimes against the gods." I wasn't paying attention to his speech though, instead focused on getting out of my cuffs. I suddenly felt a horrible tearing sensation go through my thumb as my nerves grated against each other and ligaments tore. I heard a loud pop as the socket popped out of its joint. I swiftly pulled my hand through, although I made sure no one could see what I was doing. I then swiftly pressed the release on the other cuff, freeing both hands.

I instantly started looking around for things I could use to escape, and started to lose hope. That was, until my eyes landed on a fountain. I had a mental debate with myself. On one hand, I told myself I would never use my water powers as it was what I had associated with Oceanus. On the other, I was dead if I didn't use them.

I sighed knowing what I had to do.

I could tell Zeus was over with his speech and saw my executioner dramatically walking towards me, taking his time. I rolled my eyes at his antics, all he was doing was giving me more time to escape.

I focused on the water, and willed it to come to me, to push me up, to send me flying out of here.

I felt a slight tug in my gut and the water churned slightly. Not enough.

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth, putting all my willpower into making that water push me into the sky. I suddenly felt an immense pain in my gut as the water from the fountain rocketed towards me faster than anyone could blink. It collected under me and shot me into the sky, hurling me very high into the air. I couldn't breath at all and focused on the water willing it to carry me down faster.

I came down like a bullet, heading towards the sprawling city of New York. As I came close to the ground, I willed the water to slow me down, allowing me to land without dying horribly. The minute my feet hit the ground, I started sprinting towards the outskirts of the huge city, ignoring the stabbing pain in my calf and the throbbing, bleeding mess that was my thumb.

As I was running I suddenly felt something materialize on my back, and I realized it was a sack. I quickly took it off and checked its contents. I saw a square of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, a note, and an odd looking black pearl with a fiery red center.

I read the note, which was written in Greek.

 _If you slam the pearl on the ground, you will be teleported far away from New York, to Oregon. Use the ambrosia and nectar to tend to your wounds. When you are prepared, start a fire, and make a sacrifice to me. Good luck, young hero. -Hestia._

I quickly took out the pearl and slammed it on the ground without a moments hesitation. Flames appeared around me, and I felt myself melt into the ground. There was a brief feeling of being crushed, and I suddenly appeared in a very lush and healthy pine forest, with birds chirping and signs of wildlife was everywhere.

A slow grin spread across my face.

I was free, and I was a fugitive again.

I was ready to survive.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one was over 3.5k words long! I am trying to get at least 3k words each chapter. Anyways, I figured I should address a couple things about the story. First of all, Zoe and Percy romance will come later in the story, I just need to set him up to be in a position to meet her. Don't worry, that will come. I plan on putting Percy through a lot of things in this story, and can't wait to write about them. Once I get passed these beginning stages, this story will really take off. Again, I would absolutely love for you to review the story. They let me see how my readers feel about my story and can tell me things they don't like. Thanks for reading, and have a good rest of your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Previously)_

 _If you slam the pearl on the ground, you will be teleported far away from New York, to Oregon. Use the ambrosia and nectar to tend to your wounds. When you are prepared, start a fire, and make a sacrifice to me. Good luck, young hero. -Hestia._

 _I quickly took out the pearl and slammed it on the ground without a moments hesitation. Flames appeared around me, and I felt myself melt into the ground. There was a brief feeling of being crushed, and I suddenly appeared in a very lush and healthy pine forest, with birds chirping and signs of wildlife was everywhere._

 _A slow grin spread across my face._

 _I was free, and I was a fugitive again._

 _I was ready to survive._

 **(Percy's POV)**

As I examined my surroundings, I felt the pain of my leg and thumb return to me as the adrenaline that was previously coursing through my veins wear off completely. I grimaced and looked down at my hand. My thumb was angled at a unnatural angle towards the palm of my hand, with streams of blood pouring out of the large tear in the middle of it. I could clearly see my bone through the wound, and I knew this was a injury that would be slow to heal, even with ambrosia and nectar.

Before I could use the ambrosia though, I needed to pop my thumb back in place. I grimaced, and put my other hand around the spot where I could feel the bone was in the wrong spot. Just this simple motion made me vision blur, and I swayed on my feet. I ignored the pain as best as I could, and jerked my bone back into place with a swift, violent motion.

Pain. That is the only word I could use to describe the feeling that overwhelmed all other senses, feelings, and emotions as a feral cry of agony made it's way through my lips. Black spots appeared in my vision as if I stared at sun too long, and if I had to say what it felt like to be on fire, this is probably how it would feel. My wobbly legs collapsed from under me and my face hit the hard-packed dirt.

After what felt like an eternity, my vision slowly cleared and the feeling of burning passed. However, the horrible throbbing and aching of my thumb still remained. I reached a shaky hand towards the strap of the sack on my shoulder, and managed to take it off. With my good hand, I reached into it and got out the canteen of nectar and squares of ambrosia.

I carefully unscrewed the cap, not wanting to lose any of the valuable juices inside. I poured the nectar onto the cap of the canteen, and let the cap trickle nectar into my thumb. A blissful feeling of relief passed through my thumb, and the throbbing stopped, although a dull ache remained. Feeling a sharp jab of pain, I poured out a bit more nectar and saturated the closing wound that scarred my leg.

After closing the cap of the canteen, I quickly pulled out a square of ambrosia and popped it into my mouth. The mouth-watering taste of caramel-covered chocolate flooded onto my tongue. As I did this, there was an itchy feeling that formed on my thumb and my leg as I felt the flesh and muscle start to mend itself.

Once my body had recovered enough to be able to stand and walk around, I got up from the dirt I was laying in and thought back to Hestia's letter. I re-read it, making sure I didn't miss anything, and pondered her second-to-last sentence.

I needed to make a fire, and give her a sacrifice? I didn't really have much TO sacrifice, with no food or water. Nor did I have any valuable items to offer. The only thing I had was the ambrosia and nectar she gave me, and I figured that probably wasn't what she was looking for when she said sacrifice.

I didn't have a weapon, the one they gave me at Camp-Half Blood hadn't come with me when the gods flashed me away. I doubt that the Goddess of the Hearth had any shortage of food, so she wouldn't want me to sacrifice that...

Then it hit me. I vaguely remembered Annabeth saying something about monsters you slay leaving behind a spoil of war when you defeat them. If Hestia wanted something from me, it would probably be a trophy from a monster I kill.

I sighed, thinking about the prospect of having to defeat another monster with nothing but my hands. But if she were going to help me, she probably wanted to know if I was strong enough to have what it takes to do whatever favor I was sure she was going to ask of me.

That's one thing I did know about the gods. In all the myths and legends, the gods never helped someone without asking something in return. While I am sure Hestia is kind-hearted and doesn't mean any harm, I don't see why she would be an exception. Hopefully she doesn't want me to do anything too crazy.

Now, how was I going to kill a monster with nothing but my body, and, even before that, where would I find a monster? I figured that monsters would be concentrated in human settlements, because of course that's where their favorite meal, demigods, lived. I looked around the forest I was currently situated in and sighed.

I had to find my way out of the forest, but I had no idea where to go. Time to start walking.

 **(4 hours later)**

I cursed as I stepped in another patch of mud and slipped and fell on my tailbone. I groaned from my position on the ground. The past 4 hours have been horrible. You would think that a simple Pine forest wouldn't be a problem, but that wasn't the case. While the branches of the Pine trees were thankfully too high in the air to be a problem, there was all kinds of nasty surprises on the floor.

I've stepped onto and fallen into more random spots of mud than I can count, gotten sticked by every spur and thorn in the area I walk in, tripped on the uneven vines and terrain enough to have bruises all over my tailbone and face, and worst yet, haven't found any human or monster to get help from or fight.

However, I have gotten acquainted with the local wildlife. I might've accidentally stepped on a snake, causing it to hiss and bite the front of my leg, making me panic until I got a good look at the snake and realized it was just a Garter snake, which thankfully wasn't venomous. That didn't do anything to stop the 2 painful, small but deep holes in the front of my leg, though.

I didn't want to use my precious supply of ambrosia or nectar on them, so I ignored them to the best of my ability. Not only that, various bee stings and wasp stings covered my arms and legs, and even the back of my neck. I mean really, who knew there was so many wild hives in the forests?

As I slowly rose from the thick mud, I heard a low growl behind me. I froze. Please dont be a bear, please dont be a bear, please dont be a bear, I repeated to myself, as if repetition would make the thought true. I turned my head and relaxed, before immediately tensing up again as I realized what I saw was much worse than a bear.

There was something huge and vaguely humanoid looking lurking in the shadows of a pine tree. I could, however, clearly see small, red, beady eyes and ivory white horns curl around the front of the beast's head. I saw the glint of a brass ring hanging around the middle of the beast's face.

The thing was around 8 or 9 feet tall and looked like it just stepped out of the ring of a heavyweight WWE match, muscles bulky and bulging. As it stepped out of the shadows and roared, I recognized the beast. It was the Minotaur, the beast that haunted the Labyrinth in Crete. It had dark gray short, stiff hair all over it's body. A thick neck supported its massive skull. A short, pig like snout had the same brass ring I saw in the shadows hanging in the two nostrils.

I gulped and rose to my feet. If whatever trophy this thing gives me isn't enough to satisfy Hestia, I don't know what will.

The Minotaur stamped it's hoof against the ground, kicking up dust, then lowered its head and charged, its wicked sharp horns pointing straight at me.

My mind started racing. If I could get the beast to slip in the mud I was standing in, I would be able to grab its head and hopefully avoid being gored. I stood my ground as it charged at me at breakneck speed, and at the last second, I jumped to the side.

The beast, being carried forward by its momentum even as it tried to stop, ran into the mud, and, just as planned, slipped and fell. It whined in what seemed liked indignation and I quickly jumped onto the beast, wrapping my hands tightly around its horns and twisting as hard as I could to the side.

However, that's where my perfect plan started going wrong, like it always does. Instead of its neck snapping and me standing over its dust in victory, the Minotaur pushed his head opposite of the way I was pushing, and rose to its feet with me hanging off his neck, my body against its back. It then promptly slammed itself back onto the ground, back first, crushing me.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I let out a strangled yelp as I felt the thing's weight crushing me to the ground. I could still breath though, and raked my nails across its back, making it roar in anger and pain. It rose to it's feet- or hooves I suppose- and turned to face me. I quickly scrambled to my feet, and prepared for it to charge at me. I looked around, looking for anything to use to my advantage.

Before I could formulate a plan, however, the beast charged. I ran backwards and slightly to the left. Right when it was about to hit me, I quickly jumped to the right before it could stop. It ran past me, and I took the opportunity to look around.

As I looked around, I saw nothing but trees. Trees...

As a plan took root in my head, I saw the beast's eyes flashed with anger as it prepared to charge again. This thing really isn't that smart. You would think that it would realize what it was doing wasn't working. I backed myself up until I was pressed against one of the many tall pines and waited.

Like I predicted, the beast charged at me for the third time. As I jumped to the left, the Minotaur seemed to predict what I was doing and turned to the left right as I did. I felt one of its ivory horns sink into my shoulder, and the familiar feeling of pain coursed through my system. As I quickly jumped back, the horn coming out of my shoulder with a wet squelch, I saw my plan worked partially.

The horn that had entered my right shoulder was coated with my blood, the liquid dripping off of it ominously. Its other horn, however, was firmly lodged in the tree all the way to the base.

The Minotaur tried to pull its horn out, but found out that it was stuck. It growled and pulled again, not even paying attention to me. I knew I couldn't kill the beast with anything but my own hands and Celestial Bronze, but that didn't mean I couldn't weaken it up with whatever I could find. I quickly looked around to find a stick, which wasn't that difficult, seeing as I was in a forest.

Once I found a stick thick enough to impale something without breaking, I re approached the Minotaur. It was still ignoring me, trying to get off the tree. I tapped the beast on the shoulder with a smirk and it turned towards me, or tried to. Once I could see its eye, I stabbed the stick into the Minotaur's eye as hard as I could. It once again roared as the stick managed to push one of its eyes back into its own skull. Quickly backing up before it could grab me or kick at me, I tried to think of a way to kill the thing off.

After thinking, I realized that the way the Minotaur was angled I could push its neck far enough to the left, it would break. I slowly went behind the beast, careful not to make a noise so it wouldn't realize I was behind it and start kicking. Once i was close enough, I quickly jumped onto its back shoved its heard hard to the left. I heard it whine in pain and outrage and try to grab at me, but I kept pushing

After about 10 seconds of pushing, I felt a burst of adrenaline give me strength and I pushed its head past the point of no return. There was a loud _snap!_ as the Minotaur's neck broke.

It's body stiffened and slowly began to dissolve. I got off of the beast and watched as it turned into a pile of dust. All that was left was its two horns, one so far lodged into the tree I didn't even try to get it and the other, still coated in my blood, laying in the pile of dust.

I picked up the horn with my right arm and as I did so, I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder. I quickly stopped moving my arm, dropped the horn, and clutched my shoulder, tears of pain filling my eyes. I glanced around, checking my surroundings in case there was anything else I had to deal with. All I saw was the long shadows of the pine trees as golden- colored light from the late afternoon sun streamed through the branches of the pine trees high above.

I drank in the beautiful view of the forest around me, then looked back at the bloody horn. This time, I leaned over and picked up the horn with my left arm, careful not to brush my thumb against anything, which was hurting again, probably from all the strain I just put it through.

As I examined the twisted horn, I smiled. I had my sacrifice, now I just needed a fire, which would be my next problem. I decided to worry about it later and took off the sack, which was now ripped and covered in mud, and took out the canteen of nectar which I poured over my shoulder, thumb, and a couple drops on my leg, which was now almost completely healed. I then took out my last two squares of ambrosia after putting the canteen away and ate them one at a time.

I sighed in relief as I felt the godly food do its magic. It was time to start a fire.

 **30 Minutes Later**

After spending half an hour collecting firewood, making sure to grab twigs, sticks, and short logs, I headed back to the tree with the horn in it, using the area as a temporary camp. I didn't know much about fires, but I knew you had to use the smallest sticks you could first, then build up to bigger sticks then logs. I broke up the twigs I had until I had a pile of tinder.

Thinking of the survival shows where people would rub two sticks together, I lay one piece of wood on the ground and rested another stick on it, the top of the wood being held between my palms. I then started rubbing my palms back and forth as fast as I could against the wood. Creating smoke. I smiled. This would be easy!

As I rubbed, the smile faded from my face. While copious amounts of smoke was coming off, there wasn't a hint of a fire. I frowned and stared intently at the sticks, concentrating. I rubbed faster and faster, my arms shaking in exhaustion and my wound on my shoulder burning. I would have to stop soon if I couldn't get this going.

Just as I had decided to give up, a small flame appeared on the stick laying against the ground. I started at it in shock, then shook my head and jumped into action.

I quickly grabbed my pile of tinder, and gently put it on the stick. The fire was starting to die out, so i blew on it gently. The fire jumped up and soon enough, the entire pile of tinder was burning. I grabbed the sticks I had collected and put them over the tinder in a circular pattern, giving the fire plenty of air and wood to grow.

After about 20 minutes of putting sticks on that increased in size, I finally had a full fire going with short logs surrounding it. I stared into the fire, its flames mesmerizing me.

I took a deep breath and looked at horn that was resting in my lap. Here goes noting. I picked up the horn, hovering it over the fire, and dropping it in. To my shock, the fire turned a very light, beautiful purple as I did so.

"For Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth." I murmured, as a delightful scent filled the air. Once the last syllable fell from my mouth, there was a flash of flames as the fire grew substantially, and someone appeared next me.

I looked over and saw Hestia, still appearing to be around 8 years old, smiling warmly at me, a soft glow in her brown eyes.

I bowed my head and said as respectfully as I could "Lady Hestia." I didn't want to get on the bad side of the only god helping me. After all, I would of certainly gotten caught if she hadn't taken the risk of giving me a pearl to get me out of New York.

I heard her chuckle lightly and say "There is no need for such formalities, young one. I have someting to ask you, before I explain a way for you to get on the Olympian's good side." I looked back up at her, my ears perking up once she said she knew of a way to get the Olympians to stop mistrusting me, although I was a bit nervous about what she would ask of me.

She quietly laughed again and gazed at me. She said to me: "I still do not know your name, young one. Please do tell me." I looked at her, shocked as I realized I never actually did tell any of the Olympians my name. I laughed a bit and said "My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. And thank you for everything you've done for me. I'd be dead for sure without your help."

She beamed at me, and a feeling of being at home filled my body. "You're quite welcome Percy. Now, allow me to explain to you how you can help out. Camp Half-Blood sent a quest out when you were imprisoned in the Underworld. The quest is heading to San Francisco to Mount Othrys, which you may or may not know, is the home base for Kronos, and where Atlas was imprisoned under the sky. They will be there in a few days. Artemis was captured and forced to hold up the sky in place of Atlas, who is now free and building an army. The quest needs to defeat Atlas and save Artemis. However, I have a suspicion that the quest will fail without you helping. So, you will travel South to San Francisco and go to Mount Othrys and end up there when the quest gets there. I will help you with the timing and transport. Then, you will go in and team up with the quest to defeat Atlas and save Artemis. Once you do so, the Olympians will hopefully give you the chance to swear your allegiance to them and allow you to be free."

She looked at me intently, trying to see what I was thinking. I felt a grin spread across my face, the plan was perfect. It would prove my loyalty to Olympus while also helping out and defeating the Titans, who I assumed was rising again. But, I also realized something. I didn't have a weapon. How was I supposed to fight?

I looked back at her and said carefully "I think the plan will work, and I am more than willing to try it. However, I don't have a weapon."

She looked back at me, seeming to be surprised, then regained composure and spoke. "I see. I do have a weapon that is very powerful under my possession. I would not mind giving it to you, although I am aware that you don't have much experience with swords?"

I quickly nodded my head. She snapped her fingers and a Celestial Bronze ballpoint pen appeared in her small hand. She passed it over to me. I experimentally took the cap off and gasped as there was a loud _shink!_ as a beautifully crafted sword appeared in my hand. The sword was all one piece, the blade, cross guard, and hilt. There was black leather wrapped around the hilt.

She said to me quietly "The sword's name is Anaklusmos, meaning Riptide in English. Wield the sword well, for it is very powerful. Practice your swordsmanship for the next few days while we wait on the quest. Good luck." She vanished before I had a chance to speak.

I looked at the spot in which she vanished, then looked back at the wicked sharp gleaming sword. I noticed the cap of the ballpoint was still on the ground where I put it. I put it up to the tip of the sword, and it turned into a ballpoint pen again. Gazing at it in wonder, I took off the cap and gave an experimental swing. The sword was perfectly balanced, as if it was made for my hand.

I grinned at the sword in my hand and looked around the rapidly darkening forest as sunlight faded.

I had a weapon, a purpose, and a point to prove. I wasn't my father, who would be and was a cruel ruler of the sea. I would prove everyone wrong about me.

I slowly laid my head down against the ground. I needed to get some rest, and prepare myself for the fight coming up soon. With thoughts of redemption drifting through my brain, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about this one not having as much going on in it, but it was necessary to move the story forward. Next chapter will be a big one, with plenty of things happening in it. I know you guys will like that one. Please do review, I want to hear everything from criticism to things I did poorly and well. If you have any questions, pm me or leave a review and I will answer them, but no spoilers! Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank my new beta LouTheDog for agreeing to beta for this chapter! I think he did a great job, and hopefully you guys will see less grammar mistakes in the future, aswell as more thought-out sentence structures.**

 _(Previously)_

 _She snapped her fingers and a Celestial Bronze ballpoint pen appeared in her small hand. She passed it over to me. I experimentally took the cap off and gasped as there was a loud shink! as a beautifully crafted sword appeared in my hand. The sword was all one piece, the blade, cross guard, and hilt. There was black leather wrapped around the hilt._

 _She said to me quietly "The sword's name is Anaklusmos, meaning Riptide in English. Wield the sword well, for it is very powerful. Practice your swordsmanship for the next few days while we wait on the quest. Good luck." She vanished before I had a chance to speak._

 _I looked at the spot in which she vanished, then looked back at the wicked sharp gleaming sword. I noticed the cap of the ballpoint was still on the ground where I put it. I put it up to the tip of the sword, and it turned into a ballpoint pen again. Gazing at it in wonder, I took off the cap and gave an experimental swing. The sword was perfectly balanced, as if it was made for my hand._

 _I grinned at the sword in my hand and looked around the rapidly darkening forest as sunlight faded._

 _I had a weapon, a purpose, and a point to prove. I wasn't my father, who would be and was a cruel ruler of the sea. I would prove everyone wrong about me._

 _I slowly laid my head down against the ground. I needed to get some rest, and prepare myself for the fight coming up soon. With thoughts of redemption drifting through my brain, I fell into a dreamless slumber._

 **(Several Days Later)**

 **(Percy's POV)**

Sweat clung to my skin and glistened in the sunlight that managed to penetrate the thick branches of the tall and proud pine trees. Using the last bit of my energy, I lifted my sword over my head and brought it right down on my imaginary opponent's head, winning the "fight."

I forced myself to slow my breathing as blood rushed in my ears. I took a steady, slow, deep breath, leaning on my new sword. Since I got the weapon, there hasn't been a moment in time when the sword was in pen form unless I was sleeping.

I had spent the past few days getting as comfortable as possible with the blade in the short amount of time I had to get used to it. While it was tiring to use, I knew that learning about my blade's limits would be a very important step in me becoming proficient with it, which was necessary for the upcoming fight.

I knew that the quest was going to arrive at Mount Othrys soon and I would make my grand entrance, hopefully not making a fool of myself in the process.

I sat down on the cluttered forest floor, thinking about how the others will react. At this point, all the campers will think that I betrayed them all and will most likely despise me for being the child of a Titan. I shook my head sadly.

Perhaps if I prove myself to them, they can accept me. However, I knew that the only thing that would stop the group from attacking me on sight was the fact that I would be walking into a full blown battle, and they would most likely be too busy to deal with me once they saw that I would be helping them.

As I thought, there was a bright flash of flames next to me and the smiling form of Hestia was revealed. She smiled at me and asked "Are you prepared Percy? The fight is underway, and they need your help."

I gulped for a breath of air and said, exasperatedly, "I'm as ready as I can be, but I'm quite tired from my little workout." She once again smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Comfort returned to me in full force, and I felt just as energized as I did before the workout.

I gave her a lopsided grin and nodded my head, showing appreciation. "I'm ready. Can you get me there?" I inquired.

"Of course." Was her simple reply. She gently grabbed my hand and the world disappeared.

 **(At Mount Othrys)**

 **(Third-person POV)**

Things were not going well, it didn't take a child of Athena to figure that out. Artemis was shaking with the effort of holding up the sky while Thalia was fighting the ghost of what Luke used to be, with frequent bursts of energy coming from their battle.

Zoë and Mason were trying to fight off the Titan Atlas himself, with Mason in hand-to-hand combat with the General, and Zoë firing arrows and occasionally doing hit and runs with her hunting knives.

Annabeth was struggling against the chains that bound her, but to no avail.

Lastly, Bianca was shooting arrows at Luke when she saw the chance, while also firing arrows at the massive mob of monsters slowly approaching Mount Othrys.

There was a loud smack! as Mason was hit with a wicked back-hand, and he went flying to Artemis' feet.

"Go... leave this place before all is lost." Artemis managed to grit out as she struggled with her burden.

"No." Mason denied arrogantly. "I can beat him, I know I can, he just got... lucky." If Artemis could turn the boy into a jackalope right now, she would. He was arrogant and selfish, not able to swallow his pride, and him staying here could very well end this war early.

Mason managed to get back onto wobbly feet and loosely clutch his Celestial Bronze battleaxe. The weapon's handle was pure Celestial Bronze which went up into a triangular-shaped Celestial Bronze point in the front and two circular spikes in the back.

He stumbled towards the Titan again, tripping as he went. Atlas laughed at him. "I'll admit boy, you have to be either really brave or really stupid to come back. Lucky for you, your death will be a quick one!" And with that, the Titan charged.

Mason feebly rose his battleaxe to block the Titan's initial strike, before he was Spartan kicked in the chest and once again sent flying. The Titan walked towards the downed boy, ignoring the arrows his daughter was shooting at him.

"Here is the first blood of the war, and the mark of the Rebirth of the Golden Age!" He rose his spear, ready to impale the son of Poseidon.

As he brought the wicked spear down on it's victim there was a blur and a loud yell of pain. Everyone looked on in shock as they recognized the son of Oceanus with a Celestial Bronze sword in his hand, deeply impaled in the side of the Titan.

Before the Titan could retaliate, he ripped his sword out, twisting it as he did so, and jumped back. The General turned towards him with a vicious snarl on his face and pain in his eyes. "Who are you?!" he bellowed, opening and closing his hands in menace.

Percy smirked, and looked into the eyes of his "cousin" eyes burning with hate. "Surely you would recognize your own cousin, right Atlas?"

The Titan's eyes widened then narrowed, while his features twisted into a sneer. "Ah, I see now. You are the result of my uncle's lust. I remember him bragging about how loud your mother screamed and begged for him to stop. He should've killed that whore, but I suppose it will give me the pleasure of watching the life leave your eyes."

Percy seethed in anger, hearing the Titan mock him and insult his mother, who was just about the nicest person you could possibly find on Earth. "I will have great pleasure in watching you suffer under the sky for millennia to come." he said, venom dripping from his voice. Before Atlas could even respond, he charged.

All Percy saw was red as he fell into a chaotic but controlled system. He would send savage chops and frenzied slashes towards the Titan, block whatever counter attack was thrown at him, and continue his nonstop assault.

This was his chance to show his worth, as well as loyalty. Any doubts about his choice to support the gods had vanished when he heard what Oceanus did to his mother. The Titan was surprised by the strength, speed, and ferociousness that his cousin attacked with.

However, no matter how hard Percy fought, he couldn't hope to do more than keep up with the Titan, who had thousands of years of experience. An evil grin slowly spread across the Titan's face as he started to land more and more hits on the boy.

Then, seeing an opportunity, he hooked his leg around the back of Percy's leg and pressed on the inside of his knee. Percy automatically fell onto his knees as the Titan rammed his spear through his shoulder.

To everyone's surprise, Percy stood back up, completely ignoring the spear in his shoulder, and drove his sword straight into the Titan's knee. There was a roar of pain and a wet _squelch_ as the Titan kicked Percy in the stomach, making him fly off the spear and land right next to Artemis while Atlas was examining his newly injured knee with dismay.

Percy quickly recovered and knew he was beat. He had gotten a lucky hit off on the Titan, but he obviously couldn't hope to keep up. His mind raced as he thought about what was necessary to win. He looked up and saw the silver eyes that were Artemis' boring into him.

As he looked at Artemis, he realized what was necessary. If anyone here could defeat the Titan, it would be her. Percy stood to his feet, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, and stepped under the sky next to Artemis. She looked at him and hissed "What are you doing, boy?"

He looked at her and said "Go. Defeat him. This is the only way." She looked at him for a moment, then gave an almost imperceptible nod of the head. She let go of the sky, putting the full weight on the son of Oceanus, and ran off towards the Titan.

Percy couldn't help but gasp as he felt the common saying he'd heard around become literal as the weight of the world fell on his shoulders. All of his thoughts dissipated, and he couldn't even feel his aching shoulder anymore as his entire body went numb.

Every single animalistic urge inside him told him to drop the sky and forget it. His muscles shook and wobbled, and he felt unhealthy jets of cold pass through his nerves. The only thought that gave him hope was the fact that Atlas would be stuck in this horrible spot soon and he grit his teeth, doing his best to observe what was happening through blurry eyes.

He could see the silver blur of Artemis attacking Atlas with a great display of agility and speed. Atlas was trying to fend her off, ignore the arrows finding chinks in his armor, and nurse his knee at the same time.

Thalia was fighting Luke with a clear look of betrayal in her eyes and her mouth was curved downwards. Luke, however, was able to hold her off as they exchanged blows, neither getting a single hit in.

Artemis grit her teeth and continued her assault on the Titan, hunting knives a whirlwind that only an immortal would be able to keep up with. She watched as Atlas collapsed to one knee, seemingly thoroughly exhausted, and the fact that one of his knees was just a bloody mess didn't help him any.

She quickly lunged in, trying to defeat Atlas quickly. Her eyes widened as she realized this was a trap, but it was much too late. Atlas smiled wickedly as he used his spear to swipe Artemis's legs out from under her, who had overextended. He quickly raised his spear and rammed it down, aiming at Artemis's stomach.

However, it never hit Artemis. There was a scream of pain as the spear embedded itself in the young daughter of Hades' stomach. Artemis's eyes widened and stung with tears as she saw the price of her mistake. She exploded with rage, attacking the Titan with new vigor while Zoë tended to her fallen sister.

Artemis slowly backed up, giving the Titan ground as she edged towards the sky, her back to it. Percy was still there, and he could feel himself slipping. A couple more minutes, and he would doom everyone.

Ignoring these thoughts, he watched as Artemis got closer and closer. _"Prepare yourself, boy."_ Artemis's voice sounded through Percy's head. Artemis also communicated with Zoë, telling her the plan. _"When I fall, run up behind him and push him as hard as you can under the sky."_ Zoë looked nervous but nodded to her Lady.

As they fought, one of Artemis' legs wobbled, throwing her off balance, making it seem she was out of energy. The Titan, not missing a beat, quickly jabbed at her with his spear, which she hastily blocked, while at the same time kicking the weak leg.

As Artemis fell to the ground, the Titan once again readied himself for a killing blow. Zoe snuck up behind him, using her blessing as a hunter to stay quiet. When she was right behind her father, she jumped up and slammed her full body weight into his back. He stumbled forward, and Artemis quickly grabbed his spear and used it to propel him forward.

He crashed straight into Percy, who was pushed out from under the sky and fell to the ground, far away from the spot of burden.

The Titan felt the familiar feeling of being crushed and roared in agony and shifted the weight onto his shoulders. "Not again!", he bellowed angrily. When Luke saw the Titan get defeated, his already pale face became deathly white.

Thalia took the opportunity to grab his shoulder and shove him forward. Following right behind him, she whispered in his ear "You betrayed everyone you loved, just out of bitterness. For this, you will pay." and promptly kicked him in the back, off the side of the cliff, onto the jagged rocks hundreds of feet below.

Annabeth, who watched everything unfold helplessly, couldn't help but scream against her gag as she saw her former crush fly off the cliff into certain death. Tears stained her cheeks and a look of desperation filled her eyes.

There was a small pause as everyone recovered from the bloody and deadly battle, before everyone's eyes turned to Percy.

 **(Percy's POV)**

"Erm... hi guys..." I muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. In an instant, everyone pointed their various weapons at me. Artemis hissed at me and said "Give us one reason not to end your life right now, _boy._ " spitting the word 'boy' in my face at the end.

I looked at each and every one of them and took a deep breath, still weak from holding the sky. When I felt ready, I spoke. "I just fought for you guys, and held the sky for you all. If I wasn't on your side, I would've helped the Titan. Furthermore, I swear to the Styx that I wish to help the side of the gods in this war and will stay loyal to Olympus."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and everyone's eyes stared daggers at me before grudgingly lowering their weapons. I took the opportunity to observe everyone. There was an auburn haired and silver eyed girl who appeared to be about 12, who I knew was Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. I saw a girl with spiky black electric hair and startlingly blue eyes.

There was a boy with dull dark blue eyes, more like the color of the ocean. He had black hair that was cut short in a crew cut. He was somewhat tan with a normal body physique.

My gaze moved onto another girl, and my breath couldn't help but hitch at her beauty. She had long, flawless, shiny black hair put into two braids over either shoulder and volcanic black eyes that I could easily get lost in. She had a small splash of freckles across her small nose, and she was currently wearing a frown on her face.

She was lithe and graceful, clearly strong but not bulky. She was pretty tall, but probably an inch or two shorter than me. I forced myself to shift my gaze to someone else before I got caught staring.

There was a girl still bound in chains with tears in her piercing gray eyes and princess curls that made up her blonde hair. I quickly recognized her as Annabeth, my tour guide at that camp.

I felt pity looking at her, and finally moved my eyes onto the prone form of a young girl with a spear sticking hauntingly out of her stomach. I felt a lump in my throat. Even though I didn't know the girl, I still felt bad for the sacrifice she was forced to make for the rest of us.

I watched silently as people gathered around her and a couple minutes later slowly walked away from her corpse. Artemis gently put her hand on the deceased girl's head and quietly said some words. Her body disappeared in a flash and I noticed a new star wink to life in the distance.

I looked on in amazement, then walked over to the edge of the cliff and paled. Thousands of monsters had disembarked off a cruise ship and were quickly climbing the rocky slope.

I looked back at my group and said urgently "Guys, we need to go." Everyone turned and looked off the cliff and swore. Artemis whistled and I looked on in awe as a chariot, being dragged across the sky by flying deer, appeared.

She gestured for us to embark, and I ended up sitting on the edge due to no one wanting to sit near me.

After riding on what was basically Santa's chariot, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, then Olympus. Artemis then turned around and glared at me. "You, boy, are coming with me. The council must decide what to do with you." she yelled, dragging me by the arm into the throne room.

I yelped, but allowed myself to be dragged in, and paused as 11 pairs of eyes looked at me.

 **A/N: Well, hope you guys liked the action. Percy finally met Zoe, and showed his loyalty to Olympus, although we all know the gods aren't always exactly fair. Sorry for the rushed end to the chapter, I felt like there wasn't any real important thing to be said there and I can make a confrontation with Percy happen next chapter. Also, if you're wondering, Artemis didn't make an entire constellation because Bianca was a new hunter and not as close to Artemis. Please leave a review, as it motivates me to keep posting. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	6. Chapter 6

_(Previously)_

 _I looked back at my group and said urgently "Guys, we need to go." Everyone turned and looked off the cliff and swore. Artemis whistled and I looked on in awe as a chariot, being dragged across the sky by flying deer, appeared._

 _She gestured for us to embark, and I ended up sitting on the edge due to no one wanting to sit near me._

 _After riding on what was basically Santa's chariot, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, then Olympus. Artemis then turned around and glared at me. "You, boy, are coming with me. The council must decide what to do with you." she yelled, dragging me by the arm into the throne room._

 _I yelped, but allowed myself to be dragged in, and paused as 11 pairs of eyes looked at me._

 **(Percy's POV)**

There an awkward, tense silence. Damn, these Olympians needed to loosen up a bit. The silence was broken by a furious Zeus turning to his daughter, "Artemis, why have you not killed this boy, or at least restrained him? I gave strict orders to send him to the Underworld on sight."

Artemis looked at her fuming father calmly, and said in a loud, clear voice; "Father, as much as I regret saying this, we were... _mistaken_ about this male. I will explain everything, but I request you hold out on violence until I finish recounting what happened during the quest."

Zeus was furious, but agreed to at least hear what happened on the quest. And so he did. A half-hour later, Artemis stopped talking, not missing a single detail.

There was a long, dead silence while Zeus appeared to be deep in thought, with his eyes out of focus as he absentmindedly scratched his stormy gray beard.

After around 5 minutes, his eyes finally regained focus and gazed at me intently, more curiously than furious this time around. "Son of Oceanus" he boomed. "I have decided to spare you, for you are a valuable asset that we can use in the war. However, you must swear fealty to Olympus and not betray us."

Without hesitation, I walked right up to the foot of his throne and dropped into a one knee bow. I dropped my head in respect and sealed my fate.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to stay loyal and never go against, or betray, Olympus. I will defend Olympus to the best of my ability and serve until I can not serve anymore. Olympus' enemies are now my enemies."

There was a loud rumble as thunder rattled the whole throne room, due to the weight of the oath.

There was yet another bout of silence. I kept my head down, but the sweat dripping down my forehead betrayed my nervousness.

Finally, Zeus spoke. "Very well. I accept your oath. You will head down to Camp Half-Blood and arrive there by tomorrow. Unless someone has something to say, Council dismissed!" There was a brilliant flash as the 12 Olympians disappeared in a whirl of light. I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them wearily once the light was gone.

Taking a sweeping glance around the room, I slowly began to leave until I came to an abrupt stop. I glanced back at the hearth, which was burning at a medium level, and, sure enough, Hestia was tending to the warm flames.

I couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on my face as I walked up to the Hearth. "Hello, Hestia. It appears your plan worked flawlessly. If there is anything you ever need from me, don't ever hesitate to ask."

Hestia looked up at me with a small smile. "It did work indeed. I'll make sure to keep the potential of your help in mind. However, for now, the best thing you can do is try to fit in at Camp Half-Blood. Remember your oath in the days to come, because your willpower will be tested. Just keep in mind, we both know the Titans would be, and were, worse rulers of this world."

And with those cheerful words, she disappeared in an all too familiar column of flames. Seriously, she had a bad habit of leaving in the middle of conversations. I shook my head slightly at the hearth, then turned on my heels and left the empty throne room of Olympus.

 **(4 hours later)**

I swore as I finally topped the hill that looked over Camp Half-Blood, sweating profusely and heaving for breath.

After only about an hour on the streets of New York, I'd had several monster attacks and plenty of witnesses. In fact, it's more than likely that the cops were searching the city for me.

Finally, I managed to get to the outskirts of the city towards Long Island. I honestly have no idea how the monsters managed to find me this fast. My father must've really been an asshole.

Then I more or less wandered around the forested area of Long Island, and it wasn't long before I could feel this sort of aura of power coming from what I had assumed was camp. After several hours of walking and sometimes sprinting to avoid monsters, I had finally found it.

I sighed as I looked at the picturesque landscape before me, with the Big House on flat, healthy, grass, dozens of acres of strawberry fields, a beautiful but dark forest off to the side, the dusty arena, the tiny dilapidated shed that held the weapons, the dining pavilion on a hill, and, of course, the 12 cabins that surrounded a small lake.

I had to be quite careful with the way I approached camp. If I did anything wrong, I would more than likely be mobbed by the campers. After waiting several minutes to catch my breath, I slowly descended the hill, watching out for rocks and other natural hazards.

Once I was at the base of the hill, I looked up to see the wide eyes of a scared camper. We locked eyes, and a second later he ran like Hades was chasing him, screaming about a "demi-titan" infiltrating camp. Well, so much for a quiet entrance.

But, I find most of my meetings these days involve weapons. In about a minute, I had a circle of campers around me, all training their various weapons at me. Chiron the centaur was at the front of the circle looking right at me. He was probably the only one not looking at me angrily. There was a deathly silence, until Chiron spoke.

"Explain."

I sighed and opened my mouth, preparing for an hour of storytelling and desperately telling the campers I was on their side, however, before I could speak, Hestia appeared next to me. Many of the campers looked at her confused, not recognizing her in her young form. Chiron, however, looked at her shocked.

He quickly dropped into a bow and said respectfully "Lady Hestia." Many of the campers gasped as they realized who the girl was and hastily dropped into bows. Hestia looked around with a stern gaze.

"This young hero is under my protection and is not a threat to any of the campers. An attack on him is like an attack on another demigod. The incident with the camper was an accident. Do not take my words lightly." And with that, she was gone.

All the campers looked at me with distaste, muttering amongst themselves, and walked away. I watched them retreat to their cabins or walk off to do whatever they were doing before my interruptance. I groaned at the thought of having to live in a place where everyone despised me. This was not going to be fun.

 **(5 Days Later)**

My life officially sucks. Look, I tried my best to "fit in", and I even went as far as to try to strike up conversations with people I met. Of course, they all ignored me. I finally found out the kid I stabbed had managed to survive because of the Apollo cabin's quick work on healing him.

The kid, whose name was Zane, now avoided me like if he got too near I would suddenly go berserk and kill everyone. But that was the thing that killed it for me the most. Almost everyone avoided me.

In fact, the only people willing to speak with me were Annabeth and Thalia, who had both witnessed, firsthand, my loyalty to Olympus. Annabeth more or less only spoke to me when it was necessary or when she wanted something, but hey, at least it was something.

Thalia, on the other hand, was someone I could actually hold a conversation with, and, dare I say it, I could consider a friend. Olympus knows those have been pretty hard to come by.

Anyways, she didn't seem to judge me at all for being the child of a Titan, and instead judged me based off who I am, which I couldn't be more thankful for. I barely knew her, yet I couldn't help but feel close to her.

Of course, that wasn't to say we didn't argue. Like, all the time. But hey, that's what friends do... probably. I haven't had many friends to find out, and while my spiky-haired, blue-eyed friend was a big help to my sanity, there was someone who was her polar opposite.

Mason. Just his name made my blood boil. That arrogant little prick of Poseidon thought that he was the ruler of the whole place and everyone in it. What was worse was the fact that almost everyone in camp followed him zealously, which I am honestly not sure how to react to.

It was painfully obvious that he just used the other campers to get what he wanted and would turn on his followers in a heartbeat. However, there was only a few campers who seemed to not be under his spell, and they were often ridiculed for it and some ended up just as much of an outcast as I did.

He would always mess with me and try to get me riled up to beat his sorry behind. As tempting as it was, I never gave into my cravings. I knew he was trying to get me thrown out of camp or killed, and I wasn't dumb. I might not be a genius, but even I could easily see his intentions.

Even though his attempts failed, it didn't really matter, because this meant he could bully me to his little heart's content, knowing I couldn't do anything back. I just had to grit my teeth and roll with the punches... literally.

As you might imagine, they didn't have a cabin for Oceanus. Go figure. So, it was off to the painfully cramped Hermes cabin with me. Don't even get me started on those insufferable pranksters that are Herme's children. Gods, if there was ever a place that you felt like you had to always sleep with one eye open, it was that little run-down wooden cabin.

The constant mischievous whispering, screams of campers who were victims of pure evil pranks, and the all too common "misplaced" items were enough to make you go crazy with paranoia.

All in all, I think I would rather just travel around in the woods. Although, I was practically a prisoner here, under careful watch of the gods, so I didn't dare try an escape. There were only a few things left I had to look forward too, but I cherished all of them.

The first thing I could appreciate at the Camp was breakfast. Seriously, having whatever food you wanted was amazing. That was then followed by a significantly less pleasant task, which was cleaning the dining pavilion.

Each cabin has it's own standards to keep and chores to do, but with demigods with minor gods as their parents or that were unclaimed, they were each assigned unique chores. I feel so special. Anyways, I obviously got cleaning duty for breakfast. After that, it was off to archery. Don't even get me started on archery.

The chances of me hitting a target with a bow and arrow were less than zero. I'm quite sure that anyone good at archery is actually a child of Hecate fooling all of us with sorcery to make the arrow hit the target. It's simply not possible for you to be good with a bow without magic.

After the embarrassing debauchery that is archery, it's off to learning Greek Mythology/lunch. It wasn't like a classroom at all, more of everyone eating at the dining pavilion while Chiron talks about the thousands of myths in Greek Mythology, but it was still a class nonetheless.

Children of Athena would always perk up and not touch their lunch, while children of Ares completely ignored the lecture. Every other table had people with varying levels of attentiveness.

After noon, it was off to warm up at the climbing wall, and it is exactly what the name implies. We spent about 20 minutes there, desperately trying to get a lead on the rising lava. Once we were all "warmed up", we finally got to head to the arena.

The arena was basically every demigod's favorite point of their schedule. You could do anything combat related you want, from sparring, to brawls, to training on dummies, whatever. We would spend 2 hours there, and would end at about 2:30. You had the rest of the day free, until 8:00 to eat dinner and the curfew at 11:00.

During your free time, you could redo any course you want, or do what most everyone did and socialize. This was the time period where I got to meet two of my favorite people, Hestia and Thalia. Due to my impeccable luck, Thalia and I were scheduled for none of the same activities at the same time, so we had to meet afterwards.

Hestia, on the other hand, was usually seen tending to the hearth around an hour before dinner. I would make it a point to go there every day and talk to her, ignoring the stares I got when people thought I was talking to myself. Instead of treating her like a goddess, I treated her like an equal and we simply talked about what was on our minds.

Being around her always gave me a warm and comfortable feeling, so I had no problem opening up to her. Even though being at camp was quite boring and I longed for a change, I should've known to be happy with how my life was. Because change happened, and it certainly wasn't positive.

 **(Zoë's POV)**

I carefully scanned the dense treeline in front of me, taking in all the details, checking to see if our prey had left a trail to follow. Sure enough, there was a tell-tale path of crushed grass and disturbed branches that indicated a medium sized group had passed through the area.

I quickly signaled to My Lady and my fellow hunters, motioning towards the trail. Artemis nodded and, without a word, we followed the trail, careful to not make a sound as the tracks were fresh.

We had been hunting this group for several days now on order of Lady Artemis, who had said it would be important for them to eliminate as many reinforcements of monsters as possible from the equation, to prevent them from joining Kronos' cause.

I looked forward to the encounter, knowing that I would have the opportunity to avenge my fallen sister. As we continued on the path, I couldn't help but feel uneasy, those tracks were quite fresh and they still saw no signs of life in the area.

Lady Artemis must've sensed something aswell, for she put a hand up, indicating for us to stop moving. We all immediately quit moving, and once again all was silent. For a few short, tense seconds, nothing happened. Until, of course, something did happen.

There was a loud sneeze and everyone's head whipped around to the direction of the noise with bows drawn and aimed at the bushes the sound came from. There was a short, awkward, second before a deep and guttural voice broke the silence with a boom. "CHARGE!"

Without hesitation, all the huntresses released the string of their bows, and a loud cry was heard as the unfortunate monster that sneezed was pierced with dozens of silver arrows. However, we had not accounted for all the monsters that had us surrounded.

Before we could get our bearings, they were already on us, forcing us to switch our bows out for hunting knives. It was common knowledge that we Hunters of Artemis were much better with ranged weapons, but if push comes to shove, we can fight.

I swiftly drew both my hunting knives, rolling out of the way of the overhead swing of a Cyclops. I managed to block a clumsy sword strike from an inexperienced Dracanae, who panicked before I drove a knife into it's throat.

I instantly realized my mistake. We were surrounded, and I had focused on that Dracanae and had forgotten my surroundings. I didn't have to turn around to hear the blade whistling towards my left side, which I tried to block without looking. Tyche was clearly not on my side today, as I felt a searing pain as a blade penetrate my rib cage.

Another, shorter, blade pierced one of my calves and I screamed out in pain. My vision blurred and I could feel myself being dragged away from the battlefield, but I couldn't do anything about it. Slowly, my sight turned to darkness as I heard a low, evil, chuckle that sent chills down my spine.

 **A/N: Hey there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I left you all with a little cliffhanger, eh? Sorry about not getting a chapter out sooner, I had some things happen to me in the real world. Don't worry though, you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter again! Please do review, and tell me anything your heart desires! I want to see that review count rise. Enjoy your day.**


End file.
